Old Friend
by GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: One day while at work in the Battle Subway, Ingo finds Emmet has gone missing. Concerned for the well being of his clumsy, sweethearted brother, he shuts down the Battle Subway, and proceeds to look for his younger twin. When he does find him, alone at home and weeping, Ingo must do his duty as an older brother and comfort the heartbroken man. Brotherly fluff, hurt/comfort. Rated T


Summary: One day while at work in the Battle Subway, Ingo finds Emmet has gone missing. Concerned for the well being of his clumsy, sweethearted brother, he shuts down the Battle Subway, and proceeds to look for his younger twin. When he does find him, alone at home and weeping, Ingo must do his duty as an older brother and comfort the heartbroken man.

Characters: Ingo and Emmet (from Pokemon Black and White and Blak and White 2 games)

Pairing: No pairing, just brotherly fluff

Rated: T for a tiny mention of rape/blood

A/N: I'm sorry so this isn't the update to my other stories...but I'm just getting this one shot out so I can work on other things. I love these twins so much, they're adorable to right about. I promise I'll work on a chapter for A Thousand Years and Orange Oceans soon. Enjoy and leave a review if you liked.

~Alley Cat

-

Despite being the carefree person he was, Emmet was never known to skip or ditch work. He loved his job, loved battling with trainers and conducting subway trains. He especially loves clinging, hugging, and/or chatting to his older sibling, or just doing a battle on the Multi Subway Train. But for the first time, Emmet had either ditched work, or had gone missing entirely. And that bothered Ingo severely.

_Emmet came to work with me this morning._ He processed as he sat in his office. He had just finished ordering that the subway continue it's normal travel functions, but that the Battle Subway be closed down for the rest of the day. It was late afternoon, so not entirely a bad miss. _Why would he suddenly vanish..._

The longer Ingo thought about, the worse the possibilities sprang up in his head. _What if he wandered down an underground tunnel and was attacked? What if he's laying bleeding and dying somewhere, waiting for someone to save him? What if..._ An even worse thought entered his head, and he began to clench his fists and bite his lip. _..what if he was battling some Trainer, and the trainer turned out to be some sick pervert that kidnapped him. And he's drugged and being raped right now?!_

His thoughts were averted when an employee approached him. He had short, brown hair and brown eyes behind square glasses, named Allan. Short but strong built, Ingo had often tried to arrange Allan's shift to places near Emmet, as Allan was an accomplished guard and could flip a man twice his size in ten seconds flat. Allan saluted respectively, and said, "Sir, if you're worried about Emmet, I saw him leaving the subway earlier today. He looked rather distressed, and said he was going home."

Ingo relaxed slightly. Outside in daylight, it was less likely Emmet would've been attacked with so many people watching.

"Thank you, Allan. Please let the rest of the staff know I'm going home as well." Allan nodded and saluted again, walking away to tell the others. Ingo sighed, still worried about his brother.

_What could be the problem with him...?_

-

"Emmet? Hello, are you in here?" Ingo had just entered his and Emmet's shared apartment. It was a nice sized, cozy placed, over looking the lake waters next to the city. It consisted of a downstairs living room, kitchen, and a room they allowed their Pokemon to play in. The upstairs portion had the full bathroom with bath tub and toilet, lounge/office room, and master bedroom. Ingo had at first insisted that they have separate bedrooms. The lounge or office room was originally another master bedroom (both bedrooms were connected by the bathroom).

_"We aren't kids anymore Emmet."_ Ingo had stated _"We're grown men. We're having separate bedrooms."_

And that was the end of the matter. However, Ingo had underestimated how much his twin was attached to him. Not even hour passed after they had gone to bed when Emmet had started crying in his sleep and calling for his big brother. His over active imagination often cause him to have restless sleep, and Ingo had forgotten that was the whole reason they slept together. Regretting his decision as soon as he woke up the sound of his little brother's sob, he had gotten swiftly out of bed to join him in his bed. As soon as he had gotten under the covers, Emmet had curled up next to him, hugging his waist tightly and quieting down. Petting his hair, Ingo then made that room their bedroom, and that bed their bed.

His flashback interrupted by a noise echoing from upstairs, Ingo listened more closely. It was the voice of his brother, and he was...sobbing? Wailing? Pleading? All of them?

Fearing the worse, Ingo rushed upstairs. The sounds were coming from the bedroom. He yanked open the door...and inwardly wished he hadn't.

The older brother never liked to see Emmet cry. It was the worst thing to see or hear in the world. But Emmet sat on his knees on the floor, coat and hat discarded, hair a mess, and hugging the unmoving body of his beloved Galvantula. The very first Pokemon he ever owned.

"No...No! Please...come back! I'm sorry, no...please don't go...!" Tears were streaming down his face as he pressed his face into the yellow hair on the electric bug's body. "Why...why did you have to go...? Why...!"

Ingo almost wanted to run away. He couldn't bear seeing his brother like this. But he knew he couldn't just turn away. Not now.

Walking slowly over to his twin, he kneeled down, gently pulling the corpse of the Galvantula away from Emmet. "Emmet...she's gone. I'm sorry, but she's not coming back..." It felt like a lame attempt, but as soon as Ingo placed his Pokemon in the ground next to them, Emmet hurled himself at his brother, who was knocked backwards. He sobbed into his twin's chest, hugging him tightly and shaking.

Ingo stroked his hair carefully, having to wipe small tears out of his own eyes. He remembered when his brother had first brought the tiny newly hatched Joltik home, saying it's mother had left it behind on accident. Ingo had not wanted to keep it ("It might have germs!") but the Joltik already thought Emmet was it's mother. It sat in his hair, and he cared for it as any mother would do. When he and the Joltik became old enough to battle, they trained and trained until Joltik evolved into a Galvantula. She was with Emmet in the Battle Subway, one of the best Pokemon he owned. All this memories came flooding back to Emmet as well, and he sobbed harder, nearly hyperventilating. Shushing him more, Ingo wrapped Emmet in a tight hug and rubbed his back. Eventually, his tears faded into hiccups, and he was resting exhausted against Ingo's shoulder. The older twin looked at the other and said, "We'll take her to the Celestial Tower. Now, if you want."

Emmet nodded, his normal grin gone. He stood up shakily, not wanting to wait. He picked up his old friend, he wondered if he'd ever smile again.

* * *

The funeral was short. They had gotten the people of the village to help bury her, and had sent her off with a proper good bye. Emmet was silent the entire time, unsmiling. Ingo held his brother's hand, trying to act as support.

After the funeral, he led his younger twin to the top of the tower. The giant Celestial Tower bell was there. Ingo took a deep breath, and suggested softly, "Maybe...you should ring the bell. So...Galvantula can hear your good bye." Still not speaking, Emmet nodded in agreement. Walking over to the bell, he pulled the rope connected to it.

A bittersweet melody rang through the air. The people across the town heard it and stopped to listen. Ingo had to wipe away tears gathering in his eyes. Even the Pokemon surrounding the tower howled, wailed and cried.

It was the sound of pure grief.

But Emmet didn't cry.

He had no tears left to shed for his friend.

Turning away, he whispered softly to the air.

"Good bye."

* * *

They arrived back faster than expected. Before they entered their apartment, Ingo ad Emmet found an egg sitting on the doorstep of their apartment. Puzzled, Ingo picked up the note next to the basket in which the egg sat, reading it aloud.

"'Dear Mr. Emmet, I apologize for having to send your Pokemon's egg like this. But a week ago, when you left your Galvantula in the Day Care, we found this egg after you picked it up. We know you are very busy, so we sent it to you. We hope you have time to care for it. From, the Pokemon Day Care.'"

Ingo looked up to find Emmet crying again. But he was smiling. They were happy tears. Picking up the egg, and hugging it gently, Emmet said softly, "Everything will be okay. Galvantula's gone, but she had a good life. Everything will be fine now, because I have him now."

Smiling at his brother's happiness, he asked bemusedly, "How do you know it's a boy?"

Emmet held the egg close to his chest, keeping it warm and grinning caringly at it.

"Any mother would know the gender of their baby. Galvantula was my baby before, but she's gone now. He'll just have to be my new baby."

Ingo let out a sigh, still smiling. No matter what, Emmet would be okay now.

He had a new friend.

* * *

A/N: Sappiness. Everywhere. Anyways, I thought it'd be cute if Emmet was like a mother to his Joltik/Galvantula, and if he considers himself one as well. This fanfic was inspired off this video on YouTube: /UuqpSujE7eA . Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you can.

~Alley Cat


End file.
